


Date

by zarahjoyce



Category: Sentai - Fandom, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skicks plot, they may or may not always end up according to plan - especially when it involves members of other tribes. Based from otp prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

Alata and Eri crouched behind the bushes, whispering madly at each other as though they were co-conspirators behind a nefarious, world-shattering scheme.  
  
…which, in a way, they were.

Though technically, this was more _her_ idea than his.  
  
"Alata, are you _sure_ they’re on the way here already?”  
  
He cupped his hand on his ear, then grimly nodded. “I’m sure. But, Eri, are you _sure_ Agri won’t be?”  
  
She happily nodded. “Of course! He won’t be getting away easily from where I sent him!”  
  
From the evil glint on Eri’s eyes, Alata thought it best not to ask her about it.  
  
But then—  
  
"Shh! Here they come!"  
  
As if summoned, Hyde and Moune turned around the corner and began walking towards Professor Amachi’s house. Hyde, who was a step or two before Moune, suddenly turned, his hands on his pockets. Moune stopped in time and looked up at him inquiringly.  
  
Hyde cleared his throat. “I— I had a great time. Thank you for asking me.”

Moune grinned. “Well, it’s not like I have a choice! Onii-chan and the others weren’t available, and I didn’t want to go and eat _alone—_ ”  
  
"Ah, _Moune!_ _"_ Eri whispered, wincing as her fingers dug into Alata’s shoulders from where she stood above him. “Don’t say it like that!”  
  
But Hyde was actually chuckling. “Still. This night turned out better than I had thought, considering the company.”  
  
"…that’s not a good thing to say, is it, Eri?" Alata asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Of course it’s not!" she said, lips thinning in dismay.   
  
Moune crossed her arms. “Of course! _Any_ night with me will turn out better than anything boring I’m sure _you’ll_ come up with!”  
  
Hyde raised his brows challengingly. “Is that so?”  
  
Defeated, Eri sunk to her knees beside Alata. “Ah, mou! Those two aren’t saying what people on dates are _supposed_ to be saying!”  
  
Alata, not used to seeing Eri sad, didn’t quite know what to say and do to comfort her. Still, he asked, “What are they supposed to say, anyway?”  
  
"Well—" Eri peaked from behind the bushes at the arguing angels before them, "from what I’ve read, Hyde’s supposed to compliment Moune on her dress."  
  
"She _does_ look awfully pretty,” Alata commented.  
  
"And Moune’s supposed to let Hyde take her hand and put it on his arm as they walked!"  
  
Alata frowned, turning to look at her. “Why would Hyde do that?”  
  
But Eri didn’t look as though she was listening to what he was saying. Her hands were crumpled to fists in front of her as she proclaimed, “And _then_ the two of them are supposed to look at each others’ eyes and lean towards each others’ faces and—”  
  
"—kiss?" he guessed, an odd sort of look crossing his face just then.  
  
” _Exactly!_ _”_ She cupped her face on her palms. “But they're not doing any of it! After _all_ we’ve been through just so they can get their date!”  
  
Alata looked thoughtful. “But the only things we did were give Moune free coupons for dinner and tell her we can’t make it, right? Oh, and make sure Agri’s not around tonight—”  
  
"Shh!" Eri hit him on the arm. "Mou, don’t spoil it, Alata!"  
  
Mournfully, the two looked back at the angels who stood before the doorway, almost certain they’d see Moune storming off in a huff and Hyde shaking his head behind her any moment now - as they often do when left together for more than five minutes.  
  
Instead, they saw Hyde and Moune smiling at each other.  
  
Her hand was on his arm.  
  
His hand was on her shoulder.  
  
Hyde said something too quiet for Eri and Alata to hear, but whatever it was, it made Moune laugh. She playfully punched his shoulder, making Hyde chuckle again.  
  
"—they’re not fighting, Eri," Alata said, awestruck.  
  
She nodded, equally dumbfounded. “They— they look like they’re having fun.”  
  
"That’s good, right?"  
  
A grin was spreading on Eri’s face as she said, “Of course!”  
  
Giddy now, she waited patiently as Hyde and Moune talked in low tones, smiling and laughing and casually touching every now and then. At one point, a contemplative look crossed on Hyde’s face, and he quieted, prompting Moune to ask him what’s wrong. He shook his head.  
  
"What’s taking so long?" Alata whined sorrowfully, rubbing his arms vigorously. "It's cold. I wish they’d just hurry it up so we can go inside and—"  
  
"Shh!"

Eri was almost vibrating with anticipation. She leaned forward just as Moune herself stepped closer to Hyde.

_This is it. This is it!_  
  
Then, to Eri’s dismay, Moune stepped back.

_No!_

She couldn’t believe it! All her planning and thoughts and ideas—  
  
"Ah, _mou!_ Just _kiss already!_ ”  
  
Alata looked at her in shock.  
  
Eri covered her mouth with her hands, realizing belatedly that _she_ was the one who blurted those words out.

Meanwhile, both Hyde and Moune appeared taken aback by the sudden intrusion.   
  
"—Who’s there?" Hyde demanded, taking a few steps towards their hiding place.  
  
Alata grabbed her arm, panic written all over his face. “What do we do? What do we do?”  
  
"I don’t know! _I don’t know!_ " She grabbed her Tensouder and was fumbling around for an appropriate spell to use when—  
  
"Hyde! Moune!"

Agri _thankfully_ came striding towards the Professor’s house, looking haggard and worn and definitely unhappy. "Where have you two been? I’ve been calling you all night!"  
  
Moune rolled her eyes. “Well, _I’ve_ been ignoring you all night, Onii-chan! Hyde and I were eating, after all!”  
  
”Eating? _Alone?_ " Agri’s tone was unmistakable, as was his defensive stance. "Just the two of you?"  
  
"Yes," Hyde said, his face unreadable. "But only because Alata and Eri were not around."  
  
"And you were gone the whole day," Moune told him, hands on her hips. "Hyde was the only one I can ask to go out with me."  
  
Agri squinted his eyes, crossed his arms. “So it’s not a date?”  
  
"Of course not," Hyde said.  
  
"Although it _can_ be,” Moune piped in. She grabbed Hyde’s arm and hugged it. “Hyde’s a surprisingly good listener! And people said we look good together!”  
  
From their hiding place, Eri was shaking her head furiously. “Moune…!”  
  
"— _what_ people?” Agri demanded. "Who told you that? _Where_ did they say that?"  
  
"Don’t mind it," Hyde said, looking vaguely uncomfortable as he tried to extract his arm from Moune’s hold.

"Why not? It's true," Moune said.  
  
"Wait, wait, let me get this straight," Agri said, looking as frustrated as he probably felt. "You two had dinner _together_ , just the two of you? And— you're sure it’s not a date?”  
  
"No," Hyde said.  
  
"Yes," Moune said, at the same time. "But if I want a _real_ date, I know now just who to ask out!” She grinned at Hyde.  
  
He, on the other hand, only shook his head at her.  
  
Agri looked like he was on the verge of exploding and murdering Hyde right then and there.  
  
Alata sighed. “This… isn’t how dates are supposed to go, right?”  
  
"No," Eri said, covering her face with her hands. "Not at _all._ ”


End file.
